


The Spear of Greece and The Ice Queen of Russia

by Gubchan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Abuse, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, FGO - Freeform, FaceFucking, Fanfiction, Fate, Futanari, Mindbreak, Other, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, Pubes, Smegma, Sweat, musk, purity broken, semen - Freeform, wifestealing/cucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gubchan/pseuds/Gubchan
Summary: Jumping straight into the story after Caenis had done her usual inspection of the Russian lostbelt, Anastasia finds herself in an impossible situation. Caenis having threatened Kadoc with destroying his chances of winning the race, Anastasia takes things into her own cold hands, in order to ensure the lostbelt's survival. But things don't go exactly as planned when faced with the spear of Greece.
Relationships: Caenis Lancer/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Spear of Greece and The Ice Queen of Russia

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done fairly quickly. Being a ERP session with someone I consider a good friend and great writer. A few hours of copy pasting and editing lead to this, and it's most likely filled with strange grammar errors and bad sentence structure, but please try to enjoy it none the less.  
> This story will most likely not make much sense if you dont play FGO, but hopefully it can be read to a satisfying degree despite not having prior knowledge ^^

“We... mustn't make too much noise. Kadoc is, erm, asleep... Don't think this means anything, though. You're still vile...”

“I might be misunderstanding this, but did you not come running to me?” Caenis posed with a raised brow.  
“If anything, you're the vile one for wanting me so much. But I do like that about you, so keep playing the innocent little maiden!”

“I-I am innocent! I will give you one night, one night only. Then… then you leave here, and stop messing with Kadoc and I.” Anastasia huffed in retort.

“Hah, of course you are... But you won’t be in a few hours!”

“...Don't say such disgusting things.”

“I'll say whatever the fuck I want! Now, get down on your knees, and take that warm dress off!”

Anastasia did so, albeit a bit reluctantly, reaching her soft hands up in a languid motion to undo the various clasps. Once done, her entire dress slipped off her, falling to a pile on the floor. Her long white hair covered an eye, she brushed that aside and stared up at Caenis. The Divine Spirit was... strong, stronger than Kadoc in both presence and appearance. She needed to be strong too. Moving a bit closer she soon descended to her knees, her smooth alabaster figure on display, and her large breasts, perky nipples already incredibly erect.  
"...Let us do this quickly so you can be off..."

Caenis licked her lips in eager anticipation. It had been sooo long since she had any real fun. Ever since summoned, she had been looking forward to some sort of action. Knowing that Anastasia did this in an attempt to get rid of her only spurred Caenis on more. Just like she would have in life, Caenis would do her utmost to make Anastasia hers, and have that useless master Kadoc lose his lostbelt, since there was no need for it anyway. She felt a tingle in her crotch, seeing the pale woman on her knees, and her impressive firm tits on display, made Caenis incredibly horny. It didn't take long for her to remove the battle skirt, and let her still flaccid monster of a cock flop out in front of the Russian Queen  
"Heh, I'll take as much time as I want with you Anastasia, don't think I'm gonna be satisfied so easily"

Anastasia reeled back once that huge flaccid cock displayed itself. No, she needed to not run away, or turn away from this vile beast. Caenis wasn't refined, she was improper. Thus, the need to service this… thing was to ensure Caenis left this lostbelt as well as Kadoc alone. Even now she thought back to Kadoc, as she herself slowly inched her head forward ever-so-slowly. Once her soft lips reached the top of that huge fleshy protrusion Caenis called her penis, she only peppered it with kisses, almost wanting to retch at the thought of what she was doing, until finally pulling away.  
"T-There... you've received the kisses of royalty... now..."  
She paused, trembling, such a strange the taste on her lips and her tongue.  
"Take your L-Leave"

"Although your royal lips do feel quite nice upon my majestic cock, it'll hardly suffice to make me leave... If you can take it all down that pretty mouth of yours, I might consider it however." Caenis wasn't having any of it. The meager attempt to get away scot free only served to lighten the fire of passion within the Greek warrior. Caenis grasped the 12 inches of flaccid cockflesh at the base and began to wave it around in front of Anastasia. The still foreskin covered tip drooled pre-cum and light splashes sprayed against Anastasia's pure skin.  
"I haven't had any action since I materialized, so you better start serving me! I have a lot of pent up frustrations I need to get rid of"

Anastasia winced as some of the pre-cum hit her skin. "So warm..." she thought to herself. No, she had to remain strong... for her and her master, Kadoc... Seeing that massive cock waving in front of her almost put her in a trance. She swallowed hard and reached both of her small silky hands to the base trying keep Caenis's cock steady. She had to admit, the tan and muscular Greek did light something of a passion in her...  
"P-Pig!" Anastasia blurted out in frustration of her predicament.  
Dipping her head a bit, the Empress soon reached that uncut tip with her soft lips, touching the small bit of exposed glans first, until soon her tongue reached out to begin enveloping it, diving beneath the foreskin to lap up any pre-cum, as well as... anything Caenis had stored there, assuming the Divine Spirit didn't take care of her hygiene. The smell was strong, the musky and virile scent confirming just how inflamed Caenis' desires truly were.

"That's the spirit! Get your tongue in there and dont forget my balls too... Your measly insults dont hurt me at all slut! If anything, they only serve to make me even more excited to break you!"  
It was quite clear that Caenis had not taken very good care of her privates. Caenis was amazingly physically fit and given the intense smell and incredible heat coming from the slowly hardening cock was proof she had not washed much after her many workouts. Not only that but stray pubes stood out here and there on her crotch, standing out from her otherwise smooth body. It wasn't long before the red tattoos that ran up and down parts of her limbs began to glow and emanate intensely. Thick veins showed up along the length of the brown shaft  
"I hope you're hungry 'my queen', I saved a lot of delicious cheese for you in there, I'm certain you'll learn to like my taste. Make sure to get me nice and clean before I fuck your throat" Caenis smiled eerily down at Anastasia

Anastasia wanted to die, at least, for Kadoc's sake... Behind her innocent and regal exterior... was an eager girl who bordered on nymphomaniac if pushed far enough. Caenis scared her because she knew this vile Greek had the capacity to do so. No! she did this for Kadoc, for the sake of their lostbelt... They'd win in the end. She just needed to stomach this misogynistic beast. Words didn't come from those royal lips, instead, her tongue rolled around the hidden glans, thoroughly cleaning up any smegma. At first the taste repulsed her, but soon, she almost began to enjoy it. It was strong, very strong... she had nothing to compare it too, however, as she'd never been with Kadoc before. Soon her silky hands joined the act, reaching for those hefty balls. Stray pubes tickled her palms, but she maintained a firm grip, massaging them delicately. Whenever one of those pubes entered her mouth, she wanted so badly to spit it out, disgusting... but instead, she swallowed it with any of the cheese Caenis had accumulated from not washing. The Empress made sure to thoroughly clean every inch of that cocktip, before soon, starting to descend down that massive rod to bury her face in Caenis' huge balls, sniffing hard. They were so incredibly large, she wouldn't be able to fit one in her mouth, she could only suckle at the wrinkly skin.

The effects of the devoted stimulation Caenis was receiving began to show results. Not only had the amount of sticky pre-cum, leaking from the partly covered dickhead, increased to a constant flow, but the monstrous member had hardened to a semi, now exceeding well past the foot long mark and still growing with each lick and wet kiss her balls received. At this point Caenis was bordering on a loss of self-control thanks to her primal instinct to get off. With a firm and almost impossibly strong hand she held Anastasia's face close into her crotch. Effectively making sure that the Russian woman could breathe in nothing but her sweaty and musky cockstink for a few minutes. The bulging sack heaved and contracted, as her production of sperm seemingly rose in tandem with the excitement.  
"Mmmfuck, that's much better. I knew you'd be good at this" With a yank of the snowy white hair, Caenis drew Anastasia from her crotch and enjoyed the sight of her messy face as she forced the woman to look up at her. The pulsing veiny member casting a large shadow upon her pretty and smooth face, now covered in spit, sweat and stray pubes  
"Doesn't this feel much better Anastasia? serving a real master and her cock... Open up that pretty little mouth so we can get started for real..."

Anastasia's mind felt empty, her eyes showing it for only a split second before composing herself. She needed to be strong, strong for Kadoc, this was for him and their lostbelt. Nothing she did was for the service of Caenis, no matter what her body was telling her. Though disgusting, the pubes and smegma that still coated her tongue left their mark on her mind as she'd begun to enjoy the taste of that vile filth. Obediently, knowing exactly her current role, she looked up at Caenis and just smiled, her icy blue eyes staring up at the strong tan woman, those tattoos adding to her own arousal as they accented the Greek rather well, in fact.  
"...As you wish..." Anastasia licked her lips, that fat turgid cock almost mocking her. Before she opened her mouth, she went back to those balls, sniffing deep and lapping up the sweat, before pulling every stray pube off of that sack with her teeth, swallowing it. Once she had done so, she trailed her soft nose and tongue along the entirety of that cock before opening wide.

"Hah, it's almost as if you could do without orders. You pretend you don't like my cock yet praise and serve it so lovingly with your face that one would think you've already fallen for it!"  
The moment Anastasia rolled out her tongue, Caenis went all out. No regard for the idea that Anastasia might not be able to take all of the meaty pole, instead she used both hands to hold her head firmly in place and thrusted forward mercilessly. Getting only about a 3rd of the way before meeting enough resistance that she stopped. Caenis let out a sigh of relief none the less, as the snug feeling of a tight throat around her cock was exactly what she had been longing for. She pulled back, enough for only the tip to fill Anastasia's mouth, leaking the incredibly thick pre straight past the opening to her gullet.  
"This might take a little effort, I'm sure you'll be just fine, however. Take a deep breath, I don't want you to choke to death right away"

Anastasia's eyes widened at the intensity of the warmth that filled her throat. It hurt so much, was it supposed to? Steeling herself, she panted once Caenis pulled that cock out, now rolling her tongue around that glans like a lollipop. Though she was the Icy Empress, her body was heating up more than she would care to admit, she wouldn't verbalize it, she wouldn't give this Greek the satisfaction. Every drop of pre that she swallowed intensified her own lust, unable to ignore it at this point. She'd service this Greek the way only a true Empress could, even if that meant betraying Kadoc... at least for now. It was all for him, after all. In what may appear an act of defiance, Anastasia pulled her head from the tip, looking up to Caenis with those icy blue hues. "...Ruin me. Care not for me.... use me, I can see it in your eyes you desire so, don't act as if you care for me..." She steeled herself, waiting to see if Caenis truly did unleash herself.

At first Caenis hesitated for a second, seeing how Anastasia seemed to have changed personality completely. It didn't take more than a moment for Caenis to realize what was happening however, and her surprise changed to an evil smirk.  
"I see, well that's nice. I was trying to go easy on you as to not destroy you completely, but if that's what you actually want then..." Caenis took a firm grip on her cock and with the other hand, Anastasia's hair. Before anyone could say anything else, she swung her erection like a baseball bat against the cheek of the Russian Queen with a loud SMACK. Not waiting for Anastasia to recover though, Caenis threw her against the nearby wall, pinning Anastasia against it, held up her arms and rammed her cock down the throat of the Ice Queen. This time, what little resistance there had been earlier, was plowed through by Caenis' mighty hip movement, and the tight throat bulged immensely to accompany the sheer volume of cock

Anastasia's eyes widened at the sheer force of the Divine Spirit, having no one to blame but herself for taunting the Greek so. Unable to do much else, she choked and gagged, that tip practically penetrating deep into her stomach directly at this point. Her entire throat was being brutally pummeled by the veiny turgid cock, her mouth open wide to allow it full entry. Every choke, gag, and cough only elicited a tighter grip around the pounding python. Anastasia had been reduced to a warm throat for Caenis to ruthlessly fuck. Being attributed to ice, this hot sensation, act, and cock, only threatened further to cause the Empress to melt, melt straight into Caenis' perverse lust and desires. No words were given, only sounds, a lewd disgusting cacophonous symphony that echoed throughout the room. Wet, brutal, and rough.  
~Glrk glrk glrk ~ Shmk shmk shmk ~ was all the Empress could verbalize. Her tits jiggled, musky cockstink and sweat dripping down, as did her copious amounts of spittle. Her eyes watered, whatever makeup the Empress had put on now smeared as she cried. choking and gagging like a common whore, the Empress brought low by her conqueror. A wet union of pre-cum, smegma, spit, and sweat joined the base of Caenis' cock and balls to Nastya's throat, signifying their lewd and lecherous union. She only hoped Kadoc did not hear or investigate, it'd be too much for her heart to bear.

The intense yet motoric and precise movements of the Greek warrior, in unison with the incredibly lewd sounds of sticky wet skin smacking against Anastasia's face, made Caenis go into her own state of mind. So long had her desires been kept at bay, that everything got released right this moment, and at the point where she hit her stride for real, pounding Anastasia's face like it was some cheap onahole. Caenis could not stop herself. The hefty sack clapped against the caster servant's chin and upper body, while the toned pelvis squished her nose with every wall shattering thrust forward. Caenis felt her cock throb and hit the pit of Anastasia's stomach. Soon enough, both thanks to being so incredibly backed up and the fact that Anastasia's throat felt like heaven, Caenis reached the point of no return after facefucking for 15 minutes.  
"FucK! I'm gonna Cum! Be a good slut! Let me mark you as mine with my hot creamy nut!"

The entirety of those fifteen minutes was a paradox of hellish bliss for the Empress. On one hand she was betraying Kadoc in both mind and action. Her body was hot, goddamn hot for the Greek warrior, her loins having gushed out puddles of her own lust. In fact, the brutal facefucking alone had made the Caster climax four times in quick succession. Her mind was clear in her resolve to please Caenis, but her eyes were blank, rolled back. Her entire face and body were covered in the warrior's musky stench, her tits dripping in their messy union, jiggling wildly throughout those fifteen minutes.  
Fifteen minutes of being used by such a strong warrior, one she'd never have been able to meet in her short life in a different era. But now, her mind was broken. Now, she wanted to devote her body and mind to Caenis, the one who'd broken her so thoroughly, made her climax by only a violent throatswab. The warm cavern of her throat squeezed as she no longer coughed and gagged, only lewd sounds of that stomach pounder entering in and out like a battering ram perpetually slamming into its quarry. Soon her broken eyes shot open, looking at her Greek warrior eagerly and pleading in need. Caenis had long since let go of Anastasias limp arms, but now, both of her hands reached up, taking action, after being used for so long, and gripped the Divine Spirit's firm rump, squeezing her asscheeks possessively as she existed only for the warrior's use. Her body dripping covered and marked, and soon more than ever before.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kadoc hadn't found Anastasia when he awoke in the middle of the night. He knew she was not in her spirit form, but her energy came from Caenis' room. Fearing the worst, he rushed in, breaking open the door with a subpar spell.  
"Anastasia?! I feared the worse and--" Kadoc’s eyes grew dark as he stumbled back, knowing full well that his servant could've easily spirited herself away if she so chose to. Which meant.... "What are you doing?!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'M CUMMING! DRINK IT ALL MY LITTLE CUMWHORE!"  
Almost as if on cue, the door swung open as Caenis began emptying her all too full ballsack down the tract. Balls deep, the gargantuan member throbbed and pulsed violently, widening lengthening and hardening even more than earlier. The load so thick and pent up, it had the consistency and viscosity of mayo. Each pump of her contracting balls led to a jerk reaction from Caenis, as her legs spasmed and shook under the intense urethra widening pleasure. She paid no mind to Anastasia's wellbeing at this point, cared not for whether she could actually breathe. All Caenis wanted was to empty her balls, and the feeling of doing so right at this moment drove her into ecstasy. She paid no mind to Kadoc as he stood there. Caenis simply roared upwards into the sky as she spewed out literal gallons of nutmilk, making Anastasia look even more like a used and broken sextoy. A minute of heaving and panting, the Greek began pulling out, and as her still turgid cock got released from the wet sloppy grasp, it sent out a few last ropes of discolored yellowish semen over Anastasia's face as a finishing touch.  
"... fuck, that was just what I needed..."

Anastasia leaned back against the wall, falling into a slump as she looked beyond thoroughly pregnant. Kadoc, watching in horror, almost thought he saw her stomach pulse, the thought of Caenis' thick semen filling her made him weak and queasy. The amateur mage collapsed to the floor right next to the door, watching in horror. He'd tried to use a command spell earlier, but it failed him. Anastasia for the moment, appeared completely broken and numbed. Soon, her disgusting and used face, quite the opposite from the innocent, regal, and formidable visage she carried an hour prior, all but faded for this new persona, one of complete and utter submission to the Greek who had used and claimed her. Now, her eyes soon opened, those icy blue hues staring off towards Kadoc but not directly at him.  
"...Don't look, Kadoc... My stomach... I can feel her seed... it's so warm~" Soon, Anastasia called for Viy, who managed to grip and yank the Divine Spirit down enough so that that turgid cock was now resting between the Empress's large bosom, her tits no longer serene. Though bountiful, they were covered in spittle and that yellowish spunk, and once Viy brought Caenis low, he disappeared, allowing Anastasia to begin squeezing the last remnants of Caenis' pent-up seed with her breasts, a hand on either side as she jerked her, slurping on that delicious tip, licking it like an icecream.

“Hah, using your Noble phantasm to get more of my cock! That’s a first. Good thing I wasn’t at all done with you my little ice queen. I still have two holes yet to fill!


End file.
